


Spící Sherlock

by helsl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: U kolébky prince Sherlocka se zjevili tři sudipravové a přiřkli mu velké dary, ale i velká nebezpečí, jež však lze překonat díky pravé lásce.





	Spící Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro pohádkovou soutěž ke Dni dětí (zadání k nalezení zde: [https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1710254169040220&set=gm.368537800222501&type=3&theater&ifg=1](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1710254169040220&set=gm.368537800222501&type=3&theater&ifg=1))

Na samém okraji Velké Británie v odlehlém koutku ostrova, ze tří stran obklopeno mořem a na pevninské straně hraničící s Anglií, leželo miniaturní královstvíčko; které si kupodivu zachovalo nezávislost stejně jako Monaco na Francii, přestože britská imperiální politika by napovídala opak. Ovšem výnosné kolonie jako např. Indie měly pro Korunu nesporný ekonomický význam, zatímco drobná pidizemička menší než leckteré hrabství měla v tomto směru cenu méně než zanedbatelnou. Anektovat ji by znamenalo zneužít postavení obra Goliáše vůči maličkému Davídkovi a to Britům za mezinárodní ostudu nestálo. Shovívavě tolerovali nepatrného souseda a Buckinghamský palác ochotně vyslal delegaci na oslavu narození korunního prince, jemuž dáno jméno Sherlock.  
Vládnoucí pár čekal na následníka dlouho, takže to opravdu byla velká sláva, ani ne tak honosná a bohatá, ale především radostná a veselá. Slavil zejména panovník, jeho žena jen symbolicky pozdravila hosty a vrátila se na lože, jsouc vyčerpaná těžkým porodem a unavená hlučnou společností. Zkontrolovala kolébku s chlapečkem a zimomřivě se zachumlala do přikrývky. Později nedokázala určit, zda bděla či snila, všechno se jí vybavovalo jako v mlze.  
Ložnici zaplavilo tlumené měkké světlo a nad kolébkou se sklonily tři podivné postavy. Jako by nebyly z tohoto světa, ne vysloveně průhledné, ale ani viditelně hmotné. Královna nebyla schopná se pohnout, bála se i dýchat, a přitom si nebyla jistá, jestli se jí to jenom nezdá.  
První návštěvník Greg zvedl ruce nad kolébku ve velebném gestu požehnání a tiše promluvil:  
"Budeš krásný a chytrý, princi Sherlocku, nejkrásnější a nejchytřejší v celém království. Budeš se snadno a rychle učit, bystře pozorovat, vidět souvislosti a nekonvenčně přemýšlet. Své schopnosti nikdy nedáš do služeb zla, vždycky budeš pomáhat lidem a bránit zákon. Tvoje cesta nebude jen slunná, ale staneš se dobrým člověkem."  
Druhý sudiprav Jim přistoupil o krok blíž a jeho hlas byl ostrý, skřípavý, nepříjemný.  
"Na tu dobrotu nebudeš mít mnoho času. Sotva ti mine osmnáct, doplatíš na své zaujetí učením a vědou. Osudnou se ti stane chemie a záliba v experimentech. Vdechneš kyanovodík a zemřeš! A s tebou všichni v celém království."  
"Ne!" zahřměl hlas třetího sudiprava Mycrofta, který ochranitelsky vztáhl ruku nad miminkem, jež zavrnělo ze sna a zašermovalo sevřenou pěstičkou. "Nezemřeš! Ty ani nikdo jiný! Budete jen spát, dokud nepřijde člověk, jehož srdce k tobě pocítí lásku, která je nejmocnější ze všech kouzel. Ta láska tě probudí zpět k životu a ty poznáš skutečné štěstí. Všichni se budou radovat s tebou, povládneš v míru a spokojenosti k blahu svého lidu."  
Světlo pohaslo a královnu i přes přikrývku sevřel chlad.  
***  
Hošík rostl a byl tak krásný a chytrý, jak mu předpověděl sudiprav Greg.  
K radosti i překvapení svých učitelů nasával vědomosti jako houba, alespoň ty vědomosti, které mu byly přístupné. Královna manželovi svůj zážitek nesmlčela, a ačkoliv se princův otec neubránil jisté skepsi, nešlo-li jen o projev její rozrušené mysli, rozhodl se riziko eliminovat. Osobně dohlédl na vzdělávací program svého syna; povolal na zámek renomované učitele a věhlasné profesory z předních univerzit, ale nebyl mezi nimi ani jediný z oboru chemie. Taktéž byli vyloučeni experti na ty části fyziky a biologie, jež by s touto nebezpečnou disciplínou mohly souviset. V jiných oblastech nemělo být princovo studium nijak omezeno, protože král byl osvícený a pokrokový muž, přikládající vzdělání velký význam.  
***  
Sherlock byl samotář, jeho rod a intelekt mu ostatně nedávaly příliš na výběr. Studium ho bavilo a naplňovalo, proto trávil v knihovně ve věži prakticky veškerý čas. Utíkal tam před společenskými povinnostmi, které celkem výstižně nazýval pokryteckou opičárnou, a měl v tom (jakož i v mnohém dalším) bezmeznou podporu paní Hudsonové, staré služebné a důvěrnice, kterou si přivedla jeho matka ze svého dívčího domova, kde tato věrná duše sloužila už její matce. Ke své první paní a později k její dceři byla velmi loajální, ovšem prince Sherlocka zbožňovala a udělala by pro něj naprosto cokoliv.  
***  
Jeden nevlídný pozdně podzimní večer trávil následník jako obvykle v knihovně. Krb šířil místností příjemné teplo, v komínech kvílela meluzína, za okny poletoval sníh s deštěm a kdo nemusel, neopustil přátelské přístřeší.  
Sherlock seděl na zemi a probíral se knihami v nejspodnějším regálu. Jeden zaprášený svazek se mu nedařilo zasunout zpátky na místo, jako by mu tam cosi překáželo. Vytáhl ještě dvě nebo tři sousední knihy a skutečně - při zadní stěně viděl zapadlou knížku; kdoví, kde se tam vzala, ale nad tím Sherlock nepřemýšlel. Zvědavě se pro ni natáhl a očima rozšířenýma úžasem četl titul 'Základy chemie pro střední školy'. Bylo to neznámé, tajemné, vzrušující.  
Kdyby ho nezavolali k večeři a neposlali spát, seděl by v téže poloze u vyhaslého krbu a četl až do rána.  
Každá stránka pootvírala Sherlockovi dveře do dosud nepoznaného světa. V první chvíli se chtěl rozběhnout za otcem s otázkou, proč věda chemie není součástí jeho studijních plánů, ale neudělal to. Jeho otec je nesmírně inteligentní a vzdělaný muž, vyučováním svého syna pověřil ty nejlepší dostupné mozky, to jsou nezpochybnitelná fakta. Je vyloučeno, aby komukoliv z nich zůstala utajena existence oboru chemie, takže v tom musí být úmysl. Ať už k tomu krále vedl jakýkoliv důvod, neuznal za vhodné syna informovat, a Sherlock instinktivně tušil, že upřímností by si tentokrát nepomohl. Náhodně nalezenou učebnici by mu jistě vzali a není zdaleka jisté, že by na svou otázku dostal pravdivou odpověď. Mlčel tedy a ponechal si své tajemství.  
***  
Chemie ho okouzlovala čím dál víc. Rád se učil, ovšem možnost ověřit si získané poznatky experimentálně byla fascinující. Po čase se odhodlal svěřit jediné spřízněné duši, na jakou se mohl absolutně spolehnout, paní Hudsonové.  
Říká se, že cesta do pekel je dlážděna dobrými úmysly...  
Třebaže paní Hudsonová byla panovnici mnohem víc přítelkyní, důvěrnicí a druhou matkou než služebnou, královští manželé ani jí nepověděli, co Sherlockova matka tu noc po jeho narození zažila, ať už doopravdy nebo ve snu. Kdyby ta dobrá stará žena jen tušila, jakou roli má sehrát chemie v životě jejího milovaného chráněnce, vlastní rukou by tu prokletou knihu roztrhala a spálila v krbu, na kolenou by Sherlocka zapřísahala, aby se už okem ani prstem nedotkl jediné stránky. Jenže netušila...  
Ochotně obstarala vybavení, o něž ji princ požádal, výlet do nedaleké Anglie s příslušnými nákupy zabral sotva pár hodin.  
A Sherlock si spokojeně experimentoval, aniž by koho napadlo, čím se ve volných chvílích zabývá. Protože neházel sodík do vody a netestoval účinnost výbušnin, obešly se jeho pokusy bez hluku, kouře a škod, které by ho prozradily.  
***  
Plynula léta, Sherlock úspěšně studoval, tajně experimentoval a byl se svým životem relativně spokojený. Jak se však blížily jeho osmnáctiny, ne že by měl zmeškáno, ale jeho rodiče usoudili, že by se měl pomalu připravovat na budoucí převzetí vlády. K tomu výhledově patřila i nějaká ta nevěsta, tedy ne jen tak nějaká, ale ta nejlepší. A kdyby vedle Sherlocka hrom bacil, nemohlo by ho to vyděsit víc. Tu a tam se nevyhnul účasti na plese, a protože byl i mimořádně hudebně nadaný, patřil mezi nejlepší a nejžádanější tanečníky v širokém okolí. Tanec samotný se mu líbil, nicméně společnost štěbetajících husiček ho k smrti nudila. Nezajímaly se o vědu, nechápaly jeho dedukce, bály se jakéhokoliv dobrodružství, považovaly za ztracenou snad každou minutu, kterou by měly mlčet. Neustále kdákaly a kvokaly, nakrucovaly se ve vyzývavých šatech, byly tak neskutečně povrchní a hloupé, až z toho Sherlocka bolela duše. Ze všeho nejvíc toužil být sám. Studovat, číst, skládat hudbu, hrát, experimentovat, prostě žít jako dosud. Vůbec se mu nechtělo vládnout a už teprve ne reprezentovat. Zoufale utíkal do milovaného klidu věžní knihovny, ale vždycky ho tam našli a nahnali k nějakým zbytečným povinnostem.  
Opravdu neviděl důvod, proč dělat kolem jeho osmnáctých narozenin takový humbuk. Jenže na jeho názor se nikdo neptal a humbuk to skutečně byl. Hostina, ples, ohňostroj. A tentokrát nemohl utéct, protože matce by to bylo líto, což by snášel hůř než královský hněv otcův. Setrval tedy až do konce, ale tvářil se jak sedm čertů, dokonce i vždy téměř nekonečně tolerantní paní Hudsonová ho mírně napomenula, že tohle všechno je na jeho počest, takže by neměl mít výraz velitele nepřátelského vojska, které jede drancovat dobytou vesnici.  
Naštěstí všechno má svůj konec a skončila i oslava princovy plnoletosti. Zdálo se, že život se vrátí do starých osvědčených kolejí, ale osud se chystal udeřit, jak bylo předurčeno zlým sudipravem Jimem. Těžko říct, nebyl-li Sherlock při svém příštím experimentu dost opatrný, nebo jestli se osudu zkrátka nedá vzdorovat. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy pracoval s kyanovodíkem, byl si vědom jeho nebezpečnosti, ale snad bylo v místnosti tepleji, než předpokládal, snad podcenil jeho těkavost... Někdy je neštěstí rychlé jako myšlenka. Sherlock se nadechl a ještě stačil udělat dva kroky k blízké pohovce, aby s nesvezl na zem. Pokusil se nabrat do plic víc kyslíku, ale nestačilo to. Oči se mu samy zavřely a vědomí ho opustilo.  
V té chvíli jako by se zastavil čas pro všechny obyvatele Sherlockovy země.  
***  
Když si John Watson podával přihlášku na medicínu, nepředcházelo tomu dlouhé a váhavé rozhodování. Nevybíral z několika vysokých škol, jež by metaly los o přízeň jeho srdce, medicína byla jasná a jednoznačná volba, kam až mu paměť sahala. Vždycky si přál pomáhat lidem, být pro ně užitečný, mírnit jejich bolest a v rámci možností jim navracet zdraví. Absolvoval summa cum laude, a protože byl zároveň velmi vlastenecky založený, vážně přemýšlel, že by své schopnosti uplatnil v armádě.  
Zatím si však hodlal užít poslední prázdniny nebo aspoň jejich část; na svoje první místo klidně nastoupí už od srpna, ale červenec věnuje odpočinku. John byl člověk skromný a nenáročný, nepotřeboval přepychové hotely, snobské pláže, ani luxusní restaurace. S batohem na zádech a sendvičem v ruce putoval opuštěnými kouty přírody, přespal buď pod širákem nebo v laciném penzionu a neměl pocit, že by mu ke štěstí chybělo něco zvlášť důležitého.  
Bloumal lesem, užíval si příjemný chládek, osvěžil se v lesním potůčku a uvědomoval si, jak je rád na světě. Vůbec netušil, že překročil na tomto místě nevyznačenou hranici s maličkým královstvíčkem, které by řada jeho spoluobčanů považovala za pozůstatek dětských pohádek.  
První šok zažil, když vyšel z lesa a zastavil se u hospůdky při hlavní cestě. U rohového stolu seděli čtyři starší muži, drželi v rukou karty, ale žádný z nich se ani nepohnul. Hostinský stál u pípy, ale ani on se nehýbal, dokonce neodpověděl Johnovi na pozdrav. John nebyl lekavý, ovšem byl zvědavý. Zblízka si prohlédl hospodského i ty čtyři karbaníky, aby s údivem zjistil, že všichni tvrdě spí. Protože nebyli v bezprostředním ohrožení života, odložil původní plán rozběhnout se pro pomoc (mobilní signál samozřejmě nefunguje, pokud ho zrovna potřebujete) a rozhodl se jít dál zkusit najít odpovědi. Napadla ho narkolepsie, ale ta se nevyskytuje v masovém měřítku, navíc tak extrémní příznaky nebyly dosud popsány.  
John přidal do kroku, až skoro běžel, tohle přece musí prozkoumat a zjistit, co se děje!  
Došel k zámku, malému, ale nádhernému jako z oživlé pohlednice. Tedy - z oživlé - známku života bys široko daleko nenašel. Zahrada byl pustá, za okny se nemihl ani stín; John chvíli zaraženě stál, ovšem vzápětí statečně vykročil vstříc čemukoliv, co ho čeká.  
Proběhnout zámek mu netrvalo nijak dlouho, skutečně nebyl obrovský, a John se už ani na dlouho nezastavoval u každého spícího člověka, počáteční údiv ho opustil, nicméně otázek neubývalo. Zdálo se, že najít odpovědi nebude v jeho silách, možná si na tom vylámou zuby i slavné vědecké kapacity.  
Nakonec John došel až do věže a otevřel jediné dveře, k nimž vedlo kupodivu nezvykle pohodlné točité schodiště. Opticky rozlehlá místnost byla zjevně knihovnou; oči se mu žádostivě rozběhly po nesčetných regálech plných knih od podlahy ke stropu. Kráčel kolem nich jako hypnotizovaný v úžasu, na jaké bohatství se smí dívat. Zdaleka nešlo jen o cenu knih jako takových, ačkoliv mnohé byly velmi staré a psané v cizích jazycích. Mnohem víc byl John uchvácen tím, jaké poklady ducha jsou na této ploše shromážděny, kolik znalostí se v každé polici skrývá, _v tom_ byla jejich nedozírná cena. Kdyby tu mohl zůstat jen několik dnů, ne, to by nestačilo, možná i měsíce by byly málo, uvědomil si lítostivě.  
Došel k výklenku, evidentně koncipovanému jako odpočinkové zákoutí se zdobenou stojací lampou a pohodlnou pohovkou, na kterou mu pohled částečně zakrýval stůl přeplněný jakýmsi haraburdím, v němž John teprve po chvilce identifikoval laboratorní vybavení pro chemické pokusy. Působilo zde poněkud rušivě, ale na to John okamžitě zapomněl, protože jeho pozornost byla cele upoutána druhým šokem - pohovka nebyla prázdná. Ležel na ní mladý muž, spíš ještě chlapec, a John dokázal jen zalapat po dechu, protože tak nádhernou bytost ve svém dosavadním životě nespatřil. Ale nešlo jen o fyzickou krásu, ten mládenec byl jakýmsi těžko popsatelným způsobem zajímavý. Vyzařovala z něj inteligence a ušlechtilost ducha, zároveň však skoro dětská křehkost a tak mladému věku až nepřiměřená melancholie. John z něho nemohl spustit okouzlený pohled. Do hlubin zapomnění zmizely všechny vzpomínky na přelétavé známosti, jimiž byl na fakultě proslulý, aniž se o to sebeméně snažil. Někdy mu to dokonce překáželo ve studiu a ubíralo čas na sportování, ovšem na druhou stranu mu zájem hezkých dívek lichotil a on nechtěl být nezdvořilý. Každou však snadno oželel a teprve v posledních týdnech si začínal připouštět příčinu.  
Živá zůstala jen jediná vzpomínka - na jeho bývalého učitele Sholta, tělocvikáře v posledním ročníku střední školy. Jejich přitažlivost byla vzájemná, ale dokud John neodmaturoval, nedošlo k ničemu, co by jakýkoliv šťoural z ministerstva školství mohl označit za nevhodné. Až poslední středoškolské prázdniny; Sholto Johna do ničeho nenutil, byl velice opatrný a jemný, byl to naopak John, kdo se chvěl touhou v jeho náruči a nadšeně objevoval taje lásky dosud nepoznané.  
Nerad vzpomínal, co se stalo dál, protože to nevěděl. Když odešel do Londýna na vysokou, jeho bývalý učitel prostě zmizel. Opustil byt, jeho telefonní číslo se hlásilo jako neexistující, nikdo z jeho známých, sousedů a kolegů o něm nevěděl. Johnovi trvalo řadu měsíců, než se jakž takž vyrovnal s faktem, že je to minulost, která nebude mít pokračování. Možná jako lék nebo truc začal hledat rozptýlení ve společnosti nabízejících se děvčat, a byl v tom překvapivě dobrý, ne-li nejlepší. Spolužáci do jednoho mu nepokrytě záviděli, ale on si to užíval mnohem méně, než si všichni okolo mysleli.  
Teď najednou i vzpomínka na učitele Sholta odplouvala a poprvé bez bodavé bolesti, která ji až dosud doprovázela. V téměř nábožném vytržení hleděl John na postavu připomínající spící sochu antického boha. Aristokratickou hlavu lemovaly bohaté kudrny, budící, ač černé, dojem svatozáře. Maně natáhl ruku, aby se těch kadeří dotkl. Pak jeho pozornost přitáhly rty, tak jemně vykrojené a přitom smyslné, až Johnovi vyschlo v krku. Pocítil nával ochranitelské něhy a preventivní zlobu vůči každému, kdo by chtěl tak andělsky krásnému stvoření ublížit. Aniž nad tím přemýšlel, veden pouze instinktem, sklonil se a políbil ty hebké rozkošné rty, jaké druhé na celém světě nejsou, na to by ochotně a s jistotou vsadil život. Dlouhé husté řasy se zachvěly a na Johna se upřely ty nejpodivuhodnější oči, zářivé jako letní jitro.  
"Kdo jsi?" promluvil hluboký sametový hlas a byl to ten nejlahodnější zvuk, jaký John kdy slyšel  
"Ehm, John. Jsem John Watson. Z Londýna."

Podal požadovanou informaci, ale věděl, že zformulovat souvislejší větu je nad jeho momentální síly. Nespouštěl očarovaný pohled z mladíka, který už seděl, nohy opřené o zem, a protahoval si dlouhý štíhlý krk.  
"Já jsem Sherlock, tady odsud." obsáhl rozmáchlým gestem ruky celý zámek pravděpodobně i s okolím.  
Oba zaslechli dupot na schodech a vzápětí se otevřely dveře.  
Několik rychlých kroků, neuvěřitelně svěžích na tak starou ženu.  
"Sherlocku, drahoušku, jsi v pořádku?"  
Johna zrentgenoval podezíravý pohled. "Co jste zač?"  
"To je John, paní Hudsonová. Nevím jak, zatím tomu nerozumím, ale nepochybně mě zachránil. Dělal jsem pokus,"  
s námahou se rozpomínal,  
"něco se muselo zvrtnout. Najednou se mi strašně špatně dýchalo a musel jsem omdlít, protože víc si nevybavuji. Až tady John mě probudil, je doktor, takže k tomu má plnou kvalifikaci a nejlepší předpoklady," objal Johna vděčným pohledem.  
"Jehlice v kravatě s Aesculapovou holí,"  
odpověděl na překvapení v jeho očích a ještě nevyslovenou otázku.  
Pohled paní Hudsonové zvroucněl. Laskavě pohladila Johna po ruce a obrátila se k odchodu.  
"Pojďte, chlapci, ať se stalo cokoliv, je to už za námi. Opravdu se zdá, že je všechno v pořádku." Spokojeně odcupitala ke dveřím.  
Sherlock trochu nejistě vstal a John se držel v dosahu, kdyby potřeboval podepřít. Nebylo to nutné, vzpamatoval se během několika vteřin a spiklenecky se na Johna usmál.  
"Nevypadáš, že by tě něco jen tak rozhodilo, to je skvělé."  
John zamrkal a tázavě pootevřel ústa. Sherlock nonšalantně mávl rukou.  
"To nic, prostě buď nad věcí. Tváří v tvář mým rodičům je to nejúčinnější taktika."  
Ruku v ruce zamířili od opuštěnosti věže vstříc skutečnému světu. S úsměvem a spolu.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a Vaše případné kudos a komentáře mne zahřejí u srdce.


End file.
